


Routine

by Kalloway



Series: Brightest Blue Eyes [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little break in routine.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> December 3rd, 2004. 
> 
> Time-skip, as usual.
> 
> ~~Sephiroth/Coffee OTP~~

Cloud looked around the stable, surveying the twenty happy chocobos who’d just been given their evening meal. Without the excitement of monster attacks daily, there hadn’t been much to do besides cook, clean, and raise chocobos.

Things had actually quieted down quite a bit in Mideel. After the first couple of years, there just weren’t many beast herds left running loose, leaving plenty of downtime for him. At first he was a little stir-crazy - even in Nibelheim he got to play bouncer in Tifa’s bar. But in Mideel he was simply seen as a retired fighter, just like Sephiroth.

He did still race his birds, of course, but not as often as he would have liked. Most of the time even the most well-bred and rare of his herd were regaled to pulling carts through town to either pick up or drop off the guests of the resort.

Often, Cloud wondered how Sephiroth did it. He had never really thought of Sephiroth as much of a people person, but Sephiroth had changed quite a bit over the years, too. And, Cloud realized, the wide-eyed tourists to Mideel were very different than the demanding higher-ups of ShinRa.

It had been a long and somewhat boring day. Things were a rather general routine now - breakfast, guests, repairs, laundry, dealing with Pretty’s latest tantrum or obsession, lunch, and then the afternoon with the chocobos.

Thinking about it, Cloud wasn’t even sure where Sephiroth was. There were no problems between the two of them - it just seemed that lately they’d been too caught up in their own individual worlds to do more than fall into bed beside one another and sleep.

There were a couple of broken bales of straw in the corner of the barn, covered with a pair of thick blankets. More than once he’d just slept out with the birds, growing less and less surprised when he woke in the morning still in the barn and very much alone.

He walked over to the makeshift bed and flopped down, listening to the contented noises that the chocobos made. One of them near him, most likely his youngest black one, started making a warbling purring noise that became hypnotic, lulling him into a light but encompassing sleep.

When he woke, it was to lips pressing against his, lightly kissing him before pulling away. Cloud opened his eyes, realizing that he’d been asleep.

And since Sephiroth never came to wake him, he was rather sure that he was very much still sleeping. Silver hung down over them both, trailing randomly from a loose ponytail. Cloud reached up to undo it, pulling Sephiroth into a deeper kiss as he did so.

Moaning into the kiss, Cloud happily felt Sephiroth’s weight settle around him, straddling him as they kissed.

"What time is it?" Cloud asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sephiroth replied.

"You never come out here," Cloud stated, looking up to see little more than the calming glow of Sephiroth's mako-colored eyes. "So I'll assume this is a dream."

"If this is a dream, does that mean you get to control it?" Sephiroth asked, pulling away and standing up.

"That or I guess I sort of let it guide me," Cloud answered. "Though if I do control it, I would definitely have us both wearing quite a bit less clothing."

"Wouldn't want to disrupt your dreams," Sephiroth replied, reaching to pull off his shirt. "Will that straw-pile be comfortable enough without clothing?"

"It's a dream. So I can't see why not. And you're awfully close to the real thing for this to be a dream," Cloud noted.

Sephiroth didn't reply, instead opting to make short work of the rest of his clothing and then leaning down to pull Cloud up and to him. Hands snuck up under Cloud's shirt, working to pull it off even as Cloud seemed to be stuck in a stunned state.

"Angel..."

Lips met his, silencing him once the shirt was taken care of. There was no way this could be a dream, no matter how unlikely the scenario. There was absolutely no way... He could feel Sephiroth's arousal pressing against him, teasing him even as Sephiroth's tongue explored the depths of his mouth. And hands were on him, slipping into the back of his pants to grab at his buttocks.

Finally Cloud was free of his clothing, wondering where the night chill was hiding. Nothing seemed real in the darkness, not when he couldn't see much other than Sephiroth. Sephiroth wasn't saying anything either, instead just slipping down onto the straw bed and looking at Cloud expectantly.

"C'mere," Sephiroth finally said, holding a hand out to Cloud. And just as he took it, Sephiroth pulled back, causing Cloud to tumble forward. Sephiroth was kissing him again, reaching down with fingers that weren't slick a moment ago. There was that pesky habit Sephiroth had of carrying lube with him at all times but there was no way... This had to be a dream.

And if it was only a dream, he didn't much have to worry about being sore in the morning.

Letting Sephiroth stretch and spread him, Cloud arched back to meet those long, slender fingers. He mewled at the sensation, letting his composure go absolutely to the wind. None of it mattered. This was his realm, his place. His arousal kept meeting Sephiroth's awkwardly, bouncing together with little wild jolts of pleasure. He couldn't help himself because all he wanted was more.

"Seph..." Cloud whispered, still unable to say that name in any other way. "Please... Sephiroth..."

Cloud could feel Sephiroth's arousal pressing against him, waiting to take the place of slowly retreating fingers. Barely bothering with patience, as soon as Cloud could, he pushed himself down onto Sephiroth's erection, gasping at the sudden and nearly-overwhelming fullness.

He really wasn't used to the position and found it awkward to move at first, especially with the straw crunching and collapsing beneath their weight. But finally, with Sephiroth guiding him, Cloud found a fluid rhythm that had them both moaning, moving together in search of release.

As Cloud pressed himself downward, he found himself at the exact angle to revel in the bliss of repeated pressure in just the right spot. Almost unwillingly and with little help from the sculpted contours of Sephiroth's stomach, Cloud exploded into orgasm, emptying himself and falling panting onto Sephiroth, exhausted and unsure how he would ever get Sephiroth to completion.

"Cloud... Hang on..."

Barely having a moment to comprehend those words, Cloud could only pant for breath as Sephiroth moved him, getting the angle so he could thrust up into Cloud's hot body with only a minimal of assistance. And Sephiroth's own orgasm was quiet, consisting more of fast breaths than anything else. But Cloud could feel it somehow, like energy pouring out.

Green mako eyes were all he could see in the darkness. He was so tired...

Sharp daylight forced Cloud to open his eyes. It was... morning? Reaching out, he was still on his straw bed but most definitely still dressed and very much alone. That bliss had been a dream. That achingly beautiful orgasm had only been...

Standing up slowly, Cloud almost welcomed the dull ache that told him that no, it had not been a dream.

Cloud could only shake his head, knowing full well Sephiroth was up in the main house drinking his morning coffee and finding some devious way to deny everything.


End file.
